


Pancakes with Goro

by Goro_Boy



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Gen, Goro Akechi - Freeform, Goro feeds you pancakes, Pancakes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-20 15:49:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 37
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21284225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goro_Boy/pseuds/Goro_Boy
Summary: You and Goro share pancakesHi this is my first fanfic im bad at writing hope you enjoy anyways! :(
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	Pancakes with Goro

It was sunday 10am to be precise   
A brown hair boy was sitting infront of you  
"Here- [Y/N]San" He feeds you some pancake  
You smile and he smiles back  
You love him...  
he loves you..


End file.
